


Dirty SEX

by slider_sh



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Dirty Talk, Hardcore, Jealous Yamazaki Sousuke, Multi, Sex, Top Matsuoka Rin, Top Nanase Haruka, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, souharurin - Freeform, trio, veryhardsex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slider_sh/pseuds/slider_sh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una normal noche de discoteca acabará de la forma más caliente posible.</p>
<p>Un juego.<br/>Tres chicos.<br/>Una habitación para ellos solos.</p>
<p>Comprueba si podrán por fin dar rienda suelta a todos esos deseos que desde hacía mucho tiempo les estaban quemando la piel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty SEX

Apoyado en aquella columna Haru no paraba de preguntarse una y otra vez el por qué había aceptado a ir a una discoteca cuando ni siquiera sabía bailar. No llevaban mucho tiempo y la copa que se había bebido todavía no había empezado a hacerle efecto, aunque sin duda no tardaría mucho o eso pensaba él.

Desde donde estaba alcanzaba a ver perfectamente como Rin bailaba con gente que ni siquiera conocía; parecía estar pasándoselo bien. A diferencia de Yamazaki, que al poco de llegar se perdió entre los pasillos de la discoteca. Dijo algo antes de marcharse pero por culpa de la estridente música no pudo escucharle.

Rin comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente con una sonrisa que probablemente solo Haru estaba mirando; Desde pequeñito le había fascinado su sonrisa y la facilidad que tenía para mostrarla. Pasaron los años y aquel gesto dejó de ser tan visible pero cada vez que la veía, como en ese momento, sentía el mismo hormigueo en el estómago. Tras su vuelta a Japón, cuando las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, fueron pareja por un corto tiempo, pareja por decir algo. Tenían un acuerdo tácito en el que ninguno de los dos salía con nadie más, pero su relación amorosa se rompió antes de poder consolidarla. Eran demasiado jóvenes, demasiado idiotas como para ser conscientes de todo lo que perdían. Desde el principio sabían dónde se estaban metiendo, era un amor demasiado carnal, demasiado pasional, demasiado inmaduro... aunque en ocasiones, cuando el frío y la añoranza rozaban su piel se arrepentía de haber dejado ir tan pronto la calidez de aquel cuerpo.

"¿Qué haces aquí parado?" Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. "¿Estás esperando a que te saque a bailar?"

"Yo no sé bailar, ya lo sabes..."

Sin previo aviso Rin le agarró de las manos, guiándole hacia la pista de baile. "Sólo déjate llevar." Le susurró en la oreja y pudo sentirle sonreír.

Haru no había podido escucharle pero al notar como desde atrás le sostenía de las caderas su cuerpo obedeció ante aquella orden que ni siquiera había entendido. Comenzó a moverse, siendo guiado por las fuertes manos de Rin. Hacía mucho tiempo que sus manos no le tocaban de aquella manera, que no se metían bajo su camiseta para sostenerle del abdomen mientras que sus caderas se dejaban llevar por el ritmo de la música. Haru no sabía qué hacer, de la misma manera que no sabía qué es lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento; Rin le nublaba las ideas con su roce.

La canción terminó y ambos se separaron con la respiración algo agitada. "Ves como si sabes bailar." Le dijo percibiendo aquel sonrojo que había nacido en sus mejillas.

Antes de que pudiera contestar nada, de nuevo otras manos le agarraron de las caderas. Por un momento se asustó, pero cuando vio a su portador no pudo evitar respirar tranquilo. "No me agarres sin previo aviso." Protestó y no sabía qué le molestaba más, sí que le hubiera asustado o el hecho de haberse encontrado a sí mismo admirando la calidez que desprendía.

"No sabía que fueras tan asustadizo, Haru." Contraatacó Sousuke, todavía agarrado a él para poder abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre que les rodeaba.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?" Gritó Rin y Sousuke le mostró una llave dorada.

"He conseguido una sala V.I.P."

 

 

Una bofetada de calor les golpeó nada más entrar en aquella sala. Olía a incienso de canela y vainilla, una extraña combinación de olores afrodisíacos que no pasó desapercibida ante sus sentidos. A pesar de que la discoteca estaba siendo inaugurada aquel fin de semana la verdad era que estaba muy bien organizada, tanto la barra del bar, como los seguratas y por supuesto aquella habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco impoluto que contrastaba con el rojizo color de aquel gran sillón; La habitación era grande pero aquel sillón era inmenso, más bien parecía una cama. Justo en frente de él había una pequeña mesa negra, en la que Rin dejó la botella que les habían regalado por alquilar la sala VIP.

"Hace mucho calor." Obvió Haru sentándose en el sitio que quedaba libre entre medias de Rin y Sousuke.

"Debe hacerlo. ¿No has notado nada al entrar?" Preguntó Sousuke, poniendo a prueba la inocencia de Haru.

"Que olía raro y hacía calor."

"Veo que no sabes el motivo..." Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios y decidió dejarle en la inopia.

Chupito a chupito pronto acabaron casi en su totalidad con la pequeña botella que les habían regalado. Por suerte o por desgracia habían elegido la única botella sin alcohol de entre las que les daban a elegir. Sousuke y Rin reían contando anécdotas de su primer año de universidad juntos y sorprendentemente Haru se sentía muy cómodo entre ellos. Tras un último trago la botella se terminó y con una ladeada sonrisa Rin la colocó en el centro de la mesa que tenían frente a ellos.

"Juguemos." Dijo. "Las reglas son fáciles. Hacemos girar la botella, al primero que le toque pregunta. El segundo responde y en el caso de que no quiera puede elegir reto."

"¿Tan fácil?" Se burló Sousuke.

Soltó una risita; Le gustaba cuando le seguía el juego de esa manera. "Bien. El primero elige entre reto y pregunta."

Haru aceptó sin saber muy bien por qué. Quizás había sido por la cantidad de preguntas que sentía que podía hacerle a Rin o por la posibilidad de ver a Sousuke ruborizado por algo. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero se decantaba más bien por la segunda; El poder ver a Sousuke avergonzado por algo era demasiado tentador.

Rin hizo la botella girar; En primer lugar le tocó a él, el segundo fue Sousuke. Haru respiró tranquilo, mientras que Rin no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en todas las preguntas malévolas que podía hacerle. Aunque en verdad le conocía más que nadie y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, pocas cosas había de él que no supiera.

"¿Mejor amante?" Preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

Un corto silencio se hizo en la habitación hasta que Sousuke por fin respondió.

"Tú. Por desgracia." Contestó y si hubiera tenido una copa en la mano le hubiera dado un buen trago, pero como no la tenía se limitó a suspirar.

En aquel mismo instante Haru sintió que no debía haber aceptado jugar tan fácilmente. En vez de ver a Sousuke sonrojado sentía que el que se estaba avergonzando era él; Rin había empezado muy fuerte y no se esperaba esa respuesta.

"¿Habéis... habéis salido?" Preguntó por fin.

"Técnicamente no fue salir." Contestó Sousuke y Haru decidió que no quería saber más.

El calor se estaba haciendo insoportable en aquella habitación, no sabían si era por la única copa con alcohol que se habían bebido en la sala de abajo, por el juego o por lo caliente de la situación, pero los tres estaban comenzando a sudar. Sousuke se desabrochó la camisa, permitiéndole ver a la curiosa mirada de Haru más centímetros de piel de los que últimamente estaba acostumbrado. Sousuke puso a girar la botella de nuevo y la suerte (o más bien el azar) quiso que las tornas se invirtieran; Esa vez le tocaba a él preguntarle a Rin.

"Te devuelvo la pregunta, ¿Quién ha sido tu mejor amante?"

"Oh venga ya." Protestó. "Sabes la respuesta de sobra."

"Yo no." Dijo Haru casi al instante; Si Sousuke sabía la respuesta, él también quería saberla.

Rin chasqueó la lengua, más avergonzado que molesto. "Sois los dos. Vosotros dos. Y no puedo elegir a uno porque... son formas diferentes de hacerlo, ya sabéis."

Haru notó como un cálido rubor inundaba sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que las palabras de Rin querían decir; Sostener o ser sostenido. Una mano rozó su cabello con cuidado, acariciando con sus dedos sus sedosos mechones.

"Parece que es un empate, ¿No, Waterboy?" Dijo Sousuke, aún con los dedos entre su pelo.

"No me llames Waterboy."

Aquel extraño sentimiento que nació en su estómago le obligó a quitarle la mano con brusquedad. Sousuke soltó una risita, sabiendo que pronto obtendría su revancha; Y así fue. La botella volvió a hablar y esa vez le tocaba a él preguntarle a Haru. Sonrió, clavando sus ardientes pupilas en él, regodeándose en cada segundo que pasaba sin pronunciar palabra, en los nervios de Haru aflorar en su estómago.

"Hace cuánto tiempo que..." Hizo una tortuosa pausa y se acercó a su oído. Haru notaba su aliento en la piel y por un momento cerró los ojos; Aquella parte era muy sensible y Sousuke parecía saberlo. "¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no te tocas?"

Haru dudó entre contestarle o golpearle. Respiró hondo y trató de relajar el hormigueo que la respiración de Sousuke le había dejado en el cuello.

"Hace más de un mes." Contestó avergonzado. "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esta?"

"Quizás prefieras esta: ¿Por qué siendo tan guapo siempre estás solo?" Alzó la mirada y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, sabía que le iba a molestar, pero no podía remediarlo, secretamente le encantaba la cara que ponía cuando se enfadaba.

"¡O tú esta: ¿Por qué siendo tan guapo eres TAN idiota?!" Contestó y su voz se elevó sin darse cuenta; había mucha tensión entre ellos, pero era un tipo de tensión diferente a la habitual; Era más caliente.

"Hey, hey, hey, tranquilos chicos." Dijo esbozando una sonrisa e hizo girar la botella de nuevo; Esa vez le tocó preguntarle a Sousuke. "Bueno... pensándolo mejor... Hagamos que salten chispas. Sousuke, besa a Haru."

"¡Rin!" Exclamó Haru.

"Venga ya. No te irás a asustar por un beso, ¿No?" Sus manos rozaron su rostro y le giró con cuidado hacia él. Haru notaba el calor de sus manos y su mirada, habitualmente fría e inexpresiva, le estaba provocando. Estaban a apenas unos centímetros cuando le vio sonreír; Jamás le había visto sonreír tan de cerca. Le vio acercarse hacia sus labios, pero justo cuando se había rendido ante la tentación que besarle suponía, cambio la dirección, yéndose hasta su oreja. "No me culpes si tiemblas." Susurró y le sostuvo del mentón.

Sus labios se juntaron y Haru apenas sabía qué hacer cuando aquella lengua se introdujo en su boca. Sus lenguas se rozaban y jamás había sentido nada como aquello ¿Qué estaba haciendo con la lengua? ¿Qué era eso y por qué se sentía tan bien? Sousuke pasó una de sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, sosteniéndole mientras su cuerpo se rendía a merced de sus besos. Sousuke no se equivocaba; Estaba temblando. Sus labios por fin se separaron y un extraño sentimiento de anhelo les abordó al darse cuenta de que les había sabido a poco; Tuvieron química desde el primer roce.

"Juegas sucio, Sousuke." Bromeó Rin, esbozando una sonrisa.

La botella quiso que le tocase de nuevo a Rin preguntar, pero esa vez a Haru. Rin sabía perfectamente que se habían quedado con ganas de más, lo veía en sus rostros. Ganas de rozarse más, de besarse más, de tenerse más... y quiso aliviar su sufrimiento.

"Besaros más." Dijo. "Pero esta vez más pasional. Tocaros."

Haru miró a Sousuke, como esperando que dijera aquel "no" que él no podía pronunciar, pero en vez de eso se encontró con que le asintió con la cabeza; Ambos querían hacerlo y Rin quería verlo. Haru quería pensar que era culpa del alcohol que viera a Sousuke tan atractivo, tan irresistible, tan ardiente. Pero no era así, la copa que se había tomado tenía tan pocos grados que hubiera necesitado toda la botella para emborracharse, lo que estaba notando era lo que siempre había sentido, solo que en ese momento estaba dando rienda suelta a sus deseos. Siempre se habían mirado de esa manera, por mucho que trataran de ocultarlo.

"Levántate, Haru." Dijo Sousuke y, sin saber muy bien por qué, obedeció. Él se recostó en el sofá, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y le hizo un gesto para que se pusiera encima; encima de su marcada entrepierna.

Haru se sentó encima de él, notando como le levantaba la camiseta ligeramente para agarrarle de las caderas; Quería sentir su piel, no aquel trozo de tela. Sonrió de nuevo y Haru notó un familiar hormigueo en el estómago. Las manos de Sousuke comenzaron a bajar hasta agarrarle con fuerza del culo; Haru sufría. Quería que le besara y, peor todavía, quería que le tocase.

Haru notó como le agarraba de la parte de atrás del cuello, obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Soltó un excitado gruñido y Sousuke le besó. Sus labios se tocaban una y otra vez y ellos parecían competir para ver quién era más rápido, más caliente, más placentero. Sousuke empujaba las caderas de Haru contra su cuerpo, haciendo que notara su dura erección rozar su culo, de la misma manera que él la sentía contra su abdomen.

No querían separarse, no podían hacerlo. Sousuke le tiró contra el sofá y se colocó entre sus piernas, besándole el cuello, arrebatándole con fiereza aquella camiseta. Haru no se quejaba, no luchaba, en aquel momento la ropa sobraba más que nunca. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y se olvidaron de la presencia de su amigo.

"Parece que le vas a quitar el puesto a Rin." Bromeó y Haru se acordó de que había un tercero en discordia en aquella habitación.

"No será tan fácil." Contestó Rin y, desde abajo, Haru vio como tiraba a Sousuke de la camiseta y comenzaba a besarle. Podía ver como sus lenguas se rozaban, como sus labios se unían ansiosos y creía sentirlo en su propia piel. Su entrepierna quemaba y necesitaba tocarse o que le tocasen. Un ahogado gemido salió de sus labios al notar como el pene de Sousuke golpeaba contra su culo; Jamás había deseado tanto tener a alguien dentro.

"Vaya, vaya Waterboy." Dijo tras separarse de Rin. "No sabía que fueras tan ardiente."

Haru notó aquel calor inundar sus mejillas y tuvo que retener las ganas de decirle que era todo por su culpa, por su culpa y quizás por el mes que llevaba sin tocarse, porque sentía que podría correrse de un momento a otro. Rin se agachó hacia su rostro, uno de sus mechones le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla pero no lo quiso apartar, no cuando tenía sus labios tan cerca.

"¿Estás bien con esto?" Preguntó y por un momento pareció preocupado.

La mejor respuesta es la que se demuestra, no la que se dice. Haru entrelazó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Rin y tiró de él hacia su rostro, anulando la distancia que les separaba. Sus labios se juntaron y jamás le había sabido tan dulce. Sus lenguas jugaban en un ritual de fuego y de repente notó como Sousuke apartaba a Rin para besarle él; Ambos sonrieron.

No le parecía real lo que estaba viviendo, besar a Rin para después besar a Sousuke y que finalmente se besaran ellos, pero fuera real o no su cuerpo reclamaba más pasión, más piel. El sonido del botón de sus pantalones al ser desabrochado hizo que Rin y Sousuke se separasen de su pasional beso.

Aquel sonido provocó que a los pocos segundos la ropa de los demás también acabara volando por los aires. Solamente en bóxers no había donde esconderse, no había posibilidad de mentir porque sus cuerpos hablaban por ellos. Haru se colocó boca abajo y en ese momento era Rin el que estaba entre sus temblorosas piernas, dejó de morder su cuello para trazar una línea de besos que llegaría hasta el lugar en el que la espalda perdía su nombre. Con cuidado y llenándolo de besos comenzó a bajar sus calzoncillos y por un momento se quedó observando aquella pequeña entrada que tanta contención le estaba obligando a tener; Quería follárselo ya.

"Hey, no te olvides de mí." Susurró Sousuke. Tenía la cara de Haru prácticamente pegada a su erección y sentía que iba a derretirse si no le tocaba. Apoyó un dedo entre sus labios, abriéndole lentamente la boca y le sintió jadear excitado. "¿Me ayudas con esto?"

Se bajó los calzoncillos y posó la punta de su pene en sus labios, dándole pequeños golpecitos que no hacían sino excitarle más; Era enorme y estaba caliente. Haru abrió la boca y comenzó a introducírsela lentamente, saboreando cada centímetro de él. El cuerpo de Sousuke le estaba excitando más de lo que jamás podría admitir, de la misma manera que jamás admitiría que quería impresionarle, poniendo en práctica todo lo que Rin le había enseñado; llevársela hasta el fondo, acariciarla con la lengua, succionar con cuidado la punta... Sousuke soltó un pequeño gemido y Haru sonrió victorioso. Pero justo antes de que pudiera regodearse en su pequeña victoria una lengua comenzó a meterse dentro de él y no pudo retener aquel fuerte gemido.

Rin metió un dedo dentro y comprobó que era poco, que quería más, algo más grande, más gordo. Introdujo otro dedo y le susurró que debía conformarse con eso por el momento. Aunque había pasado el tiempo seguía sabiendo con exactitud el lugar en el que las piernas de Haru se rendían al placer. "Ah... Rin... Rin..." Gimió su nombre repetidas veces y Rin siguió golpeando sin piedad su punto G.

"Enderézate." Susurró Sousuke, haciendo que la espalda de Haru quedara completamente recta. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y sus piernas apenas le sujetaban. Joder, Haru. Pensaron a la vez. Los dedos de Rin seguían dentro de él, moviéndose con rapidez y destreza, entrando y saliendo sin dejar de acariciar su punto dulce. Sousuke comenzó a lamer sus pezones y Haru le agarró de la cabeza para no caerse; Estaban haciendo que perdiera la compostura.

"¿Quieres algo más grande?" Le susurró Rin, pero no podía hablar, cada vez que lo intentaba un gemido salía de sus labios. Soltó una pequeña risita y comenzó a introducirse dentro de él; Estaba mojado y apretado. Su interior se contraía pidiéndole más rapidez, pidiéndole que le empotrara contra la pared, y eso hizo. Con las manos apoyadas en la pared se le marcaban los músculos de la espalda y aquel impoluto muro fue marcado por sus uñas.

Rin le embestía con dureza, una y otra vez, notaba sus piernas temblar y sabía que le cederían de un momento a otro pero eso no hacía sino excitarle más. Le daba más fuerte y el sonido de sus cuerpos chocar era música para los oídos de Sousuke que disfrutaba viéndoles desgastarse.

"Más fuerte... más fuerte..." Pedía entre gemidos y Rin comenzó a embestirle con mayor fuerza. El sillón chocaba contra la pared con cada embestida, los muelles chirriaban bajo sus cuerpos y ambos se sentían en el nirvana.

Sousuke se levantó del sofá y se acercó por detrás a Rin. Apoyó un dedo en su antebrazo y comenzó a trazar una línea; Acarició sus hombros, sus clavículas, su espalda... Hasta llegar a su culo. Lentamente comenzó a introducir un dedo dentro y gracias al movimiento de sus caderas él mismo se encargaba de moverlo. Lo dobló, haciéndole saber que él también recordaba donde estaba aquel punto.

"Has tardado mucho, Sousuke." Dijo Rin entre gemidos, empujando con mayor fuerza a Haru. "Mete otro..."

Y así hizo. Otro dedo más se abrió paso en su cavidad y le notaba succionarle. Las caderas de Rin comenzaron a ir más rápido y los gemidos cada vez era más y más constantes; Iban a correrse pronto.

"Córrete dentro de él." Dijo Sousuke mordiéndole la pierna.

Dos sonoros gemidos inundaron la habitación y sus piernas dejaron de sujetarles. Ambos cayeron contra el sofá, exhaustos y con la respiración agitada, pero sobretodo... deseosos. Haru seguía empalmado y ansioso por tener un segundo round, aunque sus piernas no estuvieran por la labor de sujetarle.

Sousuke acarició el pelo de Haru, admirando la belleza de aquella sonrojada tez y volvió a olvidarse de que Rin estaba ahí. "Ahora me quedo yo con él, ¿Vale?" Dijo y posó un beso en sus labios. "Te trataré bien, Waterboy."

Le colocó a cuatro patas y por un momento se arrepintió porque de esa forma no podía besarle como quería. Haru abrió las piernas un poco más y Sousuke metió un dedo dentro de él. Estaba tan sensible que aquel pequeño acto hizo que gimiera como si acabase de llegar al orgasmo; Rin se lo había dejado en el mejor momento.

"Dime que quieres." Le dijo dándole pequeños golpecitos en el culo.

Haru se mordió el labio inferior y agarró con fuerza la tela del sillón. "Métemela." Susurró.

"¿Puedes decirlo más alto?"

"Métemela ya, Sousuke." Le pidió y notó como le separaba las nalgas. Observando cada centímetro que recorría comenzó a metérsela y, justo cuando Haru pensaba que ya había llegado hasta el fondo, una fuerte estocada le anunció que todavía quedaba más de lo que imaginaba. "Ah... Dios, Sousuke..." Gimió sin mesura, no quería contenerse, no cuando deseaba que le partiera en dos.

Mientras ellos daban rienda suelta a sus deseos Rin se masturbaba mirándoles y podría jurar que con cada embestida su cuerpo temblaba. Sousuke también quería hacerlo con Rin, pero no quería dejar a Haru, no cuando su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera. Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, al darse cuenta de que había algo que sí que podía hacer.

"Hey, ponte debajo de Haru." Dijo y Rin dejó de masturbarse confuso. "Muéstrale lo que sabes hacer."

Rin obedeció ante aquella lasciva sugerencia y se colocó debajo de él. Sousuke agarró el pene de Haru y comenzó a introducírselo lentamente; Ambos gimieron y les notó temblar. Las estocadas se volvieron más duras y profundas, el cuerpo de Haru parecía haberse rendido a merced de sus rudos movimientos.

"Siento como si os estuviera follando a los dos." Dijo y aquellas sucias palabras provocaron que se excitaran aún más.

Las caderas de Haru se movían ansiosas, pidiendo que le golpeara mucho más duro, quería sentirle en cada parte de su ser. Sousuke separó sus nalgas y le dio un pequeño azote; Le notó contraerse con fuerza y supo que le había gustado.

"Te encanta esto, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, agarrándole del cuello para echarle un poco hacia atrás; Ansiaba besarle. Sus labios se juntaron y le sentía jadear con cada respiración. Mordió su cuello con pasión, dejándole una pequeña marca para que al día siguiente recordase que todo aquello había sido real.

Rin separó sus nalgas de nuevo y le obligó a metérsela hasta el fondo, era la primera vez que lo hacían de aquella manera, aunque también era su primer trío y ciertamente Haru era un poco torpe. Torpeza que se veía salvaguardada con la experiencia y habilidad de Sousuke. Haru se dejaba embestir por él y aquellos movimientos llegaban hasta Rin. Al final tenía razón, les estaba follando a ambos.

"Haru, yo, yo..." Balbuceó Rin entre gemidos y antes de poder acabar la frase se había corrido.

No había podido aguantar más, verles a los dos haciéndolo como animales era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Haru salió de él y Sousuke le dio la vuelta, dejando que su espalada descansara en el sofá. Sus labios se encontraron anhelantes y se fundieron en un pasional beso, sus lenguas se rozaban y Sousuke le embestía. "Agárrate." Le dijo y Haru entrelazó sus brazos y piernas alrededor de su espalda. Sin dejar de penetrarle le cargó en brazos y se empotraron contra una pared. Las caderas de Haru se movían por sí solas, pidiendo muchos más golpes como ese, quería que lo hiciera más duro, quería sentirle hasta el día siguiente en su cuerpo.

Mordió su cuello y Haru le agarró del pelo; Ambos eran fuego y estaban calcinando la habitación. Sousuke sonrió y volvió a empotrarle contra la pared, Haru ahogó un gemido y pidió más, más duro, más fuerte.

"Eres insaciable." Susurró metiéndosela hasta el fondo. Su interior se contraía y palpitaba a su alrededor, pidiéndole que se corriera dentro, que le hiciera llorar de placer.

Las uñas de Haru se clavaron en su espalda y el que gimió esa vez fue Sousuke. Le apretó el culo con más fuerza todavía y Haru gimió su nombre en su oreja.

"¿Quieres que me corra dentro?" Susurró y se le hacía casi imposible aguantar aquellos gemidos agolparse en su garganta.

"Córrete dentro."

Un gemido de placer anunció que ambos habían llegado al orgasmo de la manera más violenta, pasional e increíble que jamás habían hecho. Las fuertes piernas de Sousuke se mostraron algo débiles después de aquello, pero logró tumbarle en el sofá; Al lado de Rin, que les observaba con un gesto de satisfacción dibujado en su rostro.

Los tres permanecieron tumbados, con la respiración agitada y los nervios aflorando en su estómago, ¿Qué debían decir? ¿Qué se decía después de haber echado los dos mejores polvos de tu vida? Rin sonrió y pasó el brazo por encima de Haru, dejando que su cuerpo hablase por él. "Ha estado bien, ¿No?" Comentó y un tímido rubor inundó sus mejillas.

Sousuke frunció el ceño y atrajo el desnudo cuerpo de Haru contra él, no iba a dejar que lo monopolizase. Ante aquel gesto ambos sonrieron de manera retadora; la lucha estaba servida.

"Más vale que te recuperes rápido, Haru. La noche todavía es joven."


End file.
